L'amour en cadeau
by mignoneroy20
Summary: Noël arrive à grand pas et la jeune FemScout ne sait ce qu'elle veut... Une petite balade dans la neige lui fera rapidement choisir. (Short RED FemScoutxBLU Spy)


**Un projet que j'ai écrit il y a une semaine... C'est plutôt basé sur un RP (oui je RP). RED FemScoutxBLU Spy. Allez, enjoy :)**

* * *

FemScout frissonna. Elle serra son foulard un peu plus contre son cou, son souffle produisant un petit nuage de brume. La jeune mercenaire aimait ces moments seuls à l'extérieur. En fait, elle avait toujours aimé le froid, c'était dans ses gènes. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être attaquée, au contraire, une trêve perdurait depuis plusieurs mois, et de toute façon, elle avait su démontrer que son caractère faisait d'elle quelqu'un à ne pas embêter.  
Elle frotta ses mains entre elles et souffla sur le bout de ses doigts à découverts. Pourtant, elle ne souffrait pas. Elle réfléchissait. Elle pensait à la trêve, ses coéquipiers, Décembre qui continuait à avancer, ce qui se passerait plus tard... Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle arriva au sujet de ses relations. Tant de mercenaires lui tournait autour, ça en devenait presque agaçant, mais elle trouvait ça assez amusant. Mais elle ne parvenait à en sélectionner un...  
Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres la fit chanceler, produisant un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Elle trébucha mais réussit à rester debout. Un second bruissement attira son attention. Une vague tension la traversa mais elle reprit rapidement son sang-froid et continua à marcher normalement, les main dans ses poches pour les réchauffer. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'entendait pas que le son de ses pas. Ayant l'ouïe plutôt bien développée, malgré le vent qui soufflait, elle parvenait à entendre un deuxième souffle, puis un briquet qu'on allume avec une légère odeur de cigarette.  
– Tu sais, Spy, j'sais qu't'es là. BLU Spy. RED Spy avait pas prévu sortir ce soir.  
Elle entendit un léger rire derrière elle, puis le Français dire :  
– On m'a toujours dit que tu avais l'oreille fine. La plupart des mercenaires ne m'entendent pas avec ce vent...  
– Eh bien, l'monde ment jamais ou presqu' à propos d'moi, tu vois?, s'esclaffa FemScout. Ce s'rait beaucoup trop dang'reux pour eux...!, ajouta-t-elle avec emphase.  
Spy rit à nouveau et accéléra sa cadence de pas pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Il portait ses éternels gants de cuir avec un foulard qui lui couvrait le cou et le menton, lui laissant l'opportunité d'avoir une cigarette. Il continuèrent à marcher en silence pendent quelques minutes lorsque Spy déclara finalement :  
– Alors, Noël arrive à grands pas... Que prévois-tu faire ou que souhaites-tu?  
– Noël? Oh..., soupira FemScout. Ben tu sais, ici, on sait jamais c'qui peut arriver... C'que j'peux souhaiter, c'est qu'la trêve perdure... Parc'que sans elle... J'pourrais pas m'promener comme ça dehors... Et j'serais pas train d'te parler.  
Spy resta silencieux en réfléchissant à ces paroles. La jeune mercenaire, quant à elle, restait concentrée sur le trajet qu'elle empruntait. Avec Spy, elle ne pouvait aller où elle voulait, car ça serait trop difficile pour lui de la suivre. Elle pouvait bien y aller quand même et laisser Spy en plan, mais elle appréciait sa présence. C'était en fait sa première excursion extérieure avec quelqu'un, et elle ne refusait pas l'expérience.  
Elle arriva à une bifurcation. D'un côté, le chemin qu'elle empruntait normalement avec des obstacles propices au parkour, de l'autre, une ruelle qui lui était inconnue. Machinalement, elle alla dans la ruelle, Spy derrière elle. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait oublié la présence de l'espion et sursauta lorsqu'il dit :  
– J'y ai pensé, et la trêve, c'est vrai que ça a apporté beaucoup se bonnes choses... Oh, je t'ai fait peur?  
– Quoi? Nooooon, dit FemScout en tournant la tête vers le Français. J't'avais juste oublié, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Alors, tu parlais d'bons côtés d'la trêve... Tu veux dire quoi?  
– Hm... Eh bien, j'ai pu me rendre compte que les REDs n'étaient pas comme je les imaginait..., fit Spy, songeur, ce qui arracha une grimace à FemScout. Et puis ça me permet de faire de belles rencontre et d'avoir de bonnes conversations, déclara-t-il en souriant à la jeune Bostonienne.  
Celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui n'échappa pas au Spy et le fit rire doucement. Il aimait bien la jeune mercenaire. Au début, avant la trêve, il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour elle, mais il avait apprit à la connaître et avait découvert sous son fort caractère de la douceur à revendre.  
La ruelle prit un tournant et aboutit à un cul-de-sac. Elle s'arrêta et sentit la présence de Spy très près derrière elle, son souffle dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il l'observait, le regard pétillant. Elle cru pendant un moment que le temps s'était arrêté, elle ne voulait plus quitter le bleu des yeux de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.  
Elle recula un peu par réflexe et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque son dos rencontra le mur de briques. Elle réprima un frémissement lorsque Spy s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait déceler dans ses yeux beaucoup de douceur et aucune trace de brutalité.  
– M-mais que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.  
– Allons, ne veux-tu pas la présence de quelqu'un à tes côtés, prêt à veiller sur toi? susurra doucement Spy à son oreille.  
– Eh bien je...  
Sa phrase fut coupée lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres posées sur les siennes. Étant son premier baiser, la sensation fut plutôt étrange, mais elle sentit des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Les contradictions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu s'éclipser mais en même temps rester là autant qu'elle le pouvait. Rompre le baiser mais le faire durer pour toujours... Elle finit par s'adonner complètement. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de quelqu'un qu'elle, finalement, aimait, son corps contre le sien... C'était si étrange et merveilleux à la fois.  
Spy finit par rompre le baiser, embrassa la jeune mercenaire dans le cou et la serra doucement contre lui. La Bostonienne murmura :  
– À propos de ta question, eh bien... Oui.  
Le Français sourit et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête. Oh oui, elle avait dorénavant fait sin choix et ne le changerais pas.

* * *

**Pendant que j'y suis, le chapitre 3 de "Nouveau Spy, nouvelle histoire" devrait sortir d'ici demain ou après-demain... Ce soir avec un peu de chance... :D  
ScoutxSpy c'est pas trop trop mon fort et bah l'amour non plus mais je fais ce que je peux x)**


End file.
